The Camping
by Kaede1
Summary: Ryonan,Shoyo,Kainan,and Shohoku´s best players go camping!
1. Default Chapter

Hope you like it,its my first fanfic...lets say that is a bit yaoi,but not THAT much,Fujima   
and Sendoh think Rukawa is hot,and Mitsui likes Rukawa...and Rukawa likes Mitsui,lol ^^  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Its early morning in Kanagawa,   
RIIIIIINGG!!!!(At Rukawa´s house)   
Rukawa:Damnit...fucking telephone..*grabs telephone and tosses it out of the window,then turns round and falls asleep*   
(One hour later)   
RIIIIIING!!!   
Rukawa´s Mom:Answer the phone,Rukawa!!   
Rukawa:Ok Mom!!---_--- *answers the phone*Who is it?   
Sendoh:Hi Rukawa!!^_^   
Rukawa:T.T() How did you get my telephone number?   
Sendoh:You know,Im everywhere ^_~.I wanted to tell you about a camping which some of us from Ryonan are going!!!I wondered if Shohoku wanted to go,specially you!!!^^   
Rukawa:T_T? Are you sure you called the right number?Besides,why do you want to invite us?Why not Shoyo or Kainan?   
Sendoh:Those are already invited ^^   
Rukawa:o.O....Did you already invite Ryota,Mitsui,Hanamichi and Akagi?   
Sendoh:Yep...all of them invited,and also Kogure ^^   
Rukawa:Ok then,I´ll go T.T   
Sendoh:COOL!!Thanks!!Remember there will be Fukuda,Hikoichi,Uekusa,Ikegami,Koshino from Ryonan,Hasegawa,Hanagata,Fujima,Takano and Nagano from Shoyo,Kiyota,Maki,Jin,Miyamasou and Tagasako from Kainan,nobody else.^^   
Rukawa:*sleeping*.....Ok,when is it?   
Sendoh:The day after tomorrow,be sure to go...well I have to go,bye!!^_~   
Rukawa:Bye....  
  
(The day after tomorrow)   
Sendoh:How exiting!!^^   
Rukawa:¬.¬ yeah,right...*yawn* good for you I went to bed early..I slept very good last night,so today i didnt have problems to wake up.   
Mitsui:Nice time to invite somebody to a camping at 7:00AM :(   
Kogure:Mitsui wanted to thank you,Sendoh.^^;;   
Sakuragi:Ill beat you,Sendoh!!   
Rukawa:Im freezing...   
Akagi:Sendoh did you organized the whole thing?   
Sendoh:No,it was Taoka´s idea actually,because he wanted to see how we get along ^^ *thinking*Actually its for us to get information about the team,muahahaha.   
Miyagi:Cool!Thanks!!^_^   
Fujima:Actually,it dees suck..:D   
Everybody:*looking at Fujima*o.O;;   
Sendoh:x.X!!   
Kiyota:NOBUNAGA KIYOTA IS HUNGRY!!!   
Everybody:Me too!!   
Sendoh,ok,guys what do you have?^^   
Ikegami:I thaught you would get food for us,Sendoh.   
Sendoh:o.O;;   
Fujima:You idiots!!o.O I dont have food either!!Me skin,my face!!I will be ugly ;_;   
Rukawa:I have 40 sandwiches for me for the next 20 days....so dont even think about it...   
Everybody:*drools*   
Rukawa: ...*hides sndwiches*   
Well,maybe if we divide them to the middle,we may give 1/2 to each one,it will be ok.   
Jin:He is right :)   
*Everybody has 1/2*   
Miyagi:Im thirsty...O.O´´   
Sendoh:Dont worry,I have 6 bottles of water ^_^   
Rukawa:Lets walk...Im bored already   
Everybody:Ok...   
Fukuda:Lets make our tents now..its getting dark...each of you DO have tents,dont you??   
Everybody:Yes...   
Rukawa:Lets put them all together so if we want something we should just ask for it.   
*They put the tents all together*   
Sendoh:This is cossy ^^  
  
Rukawa:Yes :]   
(a little later)   
Sakuragi:People...   
Everybody:What do you want,Sakuragi?   
Sakuragi:I cant sleep...:(   
Hikoichi:Got it...*writing*   
Everybody:--_--()   
Sendoh:I know!!Lets play the challenges game!!   
Rukawa:Damn...0.0   
Sakuragi:Ok!!^^   
Sendoh:How exiting!!^^   
Fujima:Alright!!^_^   
Koshino:=)   
Kiyota:Cool!!*jumps*I start!!....hmmm.....I want....Takano to kiss Nagano!!   
Takano:What the fuck??You cant make this to me...I wont..   
Kiyota:The one that doesnt do the challenge,will sleep outside :)   
Takano:x.o....o-.....ok...   
Kiyota:Do it with passion!!For 5 seconds!!:D   
Takano:*Kisses Nagano*X.x   
Sendoh:W00!!!^^   
Sendoh:Now,its Takano´s turn to choose a challenge!!^^   
Takano:Revenge....NOBUNAGA KIYOTA!!Kiss Miyamasou´s ASS!!   
Kiyota:BULLSHIT!!I WONT!!   
Miyamasou:*blushes*   
Takano:So you wont,huh?*points outside**smirks*   
Nobunaga:You MUST be shitting me...   
*kisses Miyamasou´s ass*X.x   
*faints*   
Miyamasou:-^^-   
Sakuragi:*LAUGHING HIS ASS OFF*SUCKER!! LOL   
Fukuda:o.O´   
Koshino:Nobunaga Kiyota...is a very brave and strong guy..*crossed arms*   
Rukawa:He sure is...o.O´   
Takano:*smirks*   
Hasegawa:o.o;*blinks*   
Hikoichi:Got it!!*writing*   
Sendoh:^0^   
Sendoh:Well,now that Nobunaga is almost dead,its Miyamasou´s turn ^_^   
  
Miyamasou:Cool!!I want Mitsui to kiss Rukawa!!   
Rukawa:*blushes* o.o..   
Mitsui:*smirks* ok!..   
Sendoh: ... *puts his leg in Mitsui´s way*   
Mitsui:*trips over Sendoh´s leg*:[   
Sendoh: ...oh!!Sorry are ok?*smirks*   
Hasegawa:LOL   
Rukawa:o.o;;   
Mitsui:*Jumps over Sendoh*FUCK YOU!!*hitting Sendoh*   
Sendoh:Oh My!!Stop it,dont be so agressive!(^_^)!Stop kicking my ass!!   
*Mitsui is being stopped by Fujimas,Koshino and Kogure*   
Kogure:CALM DOWN!!   
Miyamasou;Mitsui kiss Rukawa,please!!   
*Mitsui kisses Rukawa for 10 seconds*   
Rukawa:*blushes innocently*   
Mitsui:*Smirks*   
Sendoh:Ok!!Thats enough already!!Its Mitsui´s turn now!!¬.¬   
Mitsui:I want Fujima to kiss Hanagata!!   
Fujima:My pleasure *smirks*   
Hanagata:*smirks*   
*Fujima kisses Hanagata,stops for a while,and then continues to kiss him non-stopping*   
Rukawa:Fags...   
Mitsui:Um...Fujima,its your turn...Fujima??   
Dujima:DAMN!!Stop interrupting us!!   
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well,first chapter,please leave reviews and thanks for reading it!!^_^ 


	2. The CampingPART 2

Hey!!Thanks for the reviews ^_~ I know,for now not so many reviews,but anyways,thanks for those who reviewed ^_^  
  
The Camping-Part Two  
Fujima:I´ll give my turn to....--_--()....I know! to....Hikoichi!!  
Hikoichi:Oh my God!!Are YOU giving it to ME???? A superstar player like Fujima is giving me HIS turn...Yosh Check Ya!!*writing*....*starts sweating**faints*  
Rukawa:o.o;;  
Sendoh:^^;; Hikoichi....  
Fujima:Oh...Im so loved :)  
Hasegawa:¬_¬;  
Mitsui:Well,whose turn is it then?  
Rukawa:I dont want to...  
Everybody:*looking at Rukawa*^_^  
Rukawa:Why are you lookig at me???o.O  
Everybody:Come on Rukawa,choose...  
Rukawa:Damnit...well....:D....somebody hide Hikoichi´s pencil   
Everybody:!!  
Koshino:Dont do it!!That would be REALLY cruel...  
Rukawa:If nobody want to do it....everybody exept me will sleep outside...  
Sakuragi:Somebody do it NOW!!  
Everybody:*looking at Sakuragi*  
*Mitsui grabs Sakuragi´s arms from behind*  
Mitsui:Somebody start hitting him until he says he will do it!!Dont worry!I wont let him go!  
*Everybody exept Miyagi,Koshino,and Rukawa start hitting Sakuragi*  
Sakuragi:OK!!! OK!!Ill do it!!But PLEASE STOP HITTING ME!!*is all beaten up*  
Mitsui:*smirks*  
Sakuragi:*walks silently towards Hikoichi**carefully tries to grab his pencil*  
Hikoichi:*snores*....hey..WHAT are YOU DOING TO ME???!??!?!(Hikoichi is sleep talking)  
Sakuragi:*FREAKS OUT*O.O!!!!*grabs his pencil anyways*  
Sendoh:*rolling on floor laughing*...sorry!!^^;;  
Sakuragi:*runs quickly to the other side of the tent**hides in his divet*o.o;;*shaking*  
Koshino:0.o  
Rukawa:Coward...  
Sendoh:Sakuragi,its your turn!!^^  
Sakuragi:O-ok....I want to stop playing this game..  
Sendoh:Ok,he is right...we better stop it...before somebody dies..  
Jin:*Pokes Kiyota*Kiyota,are you alive?  
Kiyota:*is still on the floor...fainted*x.x  
*Everybody start poking Kiyota*  
Kiyota:x.x.......x.o  
Kiyota:What happened?o.o...  
Maki:-.-'  
*Akagi is already sleeping**snores*  
Sendoh:Somebody see how its outside...I mean,if it is raining or something....  
Ikegami:Do you feel like if its raining??  
Sendoh:Maybe it is raining anyways...who knows?There has been so many noise that we havent heard anything....:P  
Ikegami:-----_-----()  
Sendoh:^_~  
  
Kiyota:Wheres Miyamasou?  
Takano:What?Kissing his ass is not enough for you to hate him?  
Kiyota:That guy is so dusgusting....man he only weighs 42 k!!  
Rukawa:0.o   
Kiyota:What?Only an 11-year old girl weighs like that!!  
Rukawa:Yes,you are right.  
Sendoh:Dont change the subject Nobunaga....Sakuragi see if its raining outside...  
Sakuragi:o.o *still shaking*o-ok...*goes to see if its raining outside*  
Sakuragi:Nope it isnt...but outside there is freeeeeeeezing....and I think a storm is coming...later....maybe.  
Sendoh:Ok,thanks ^^  
Miyagi:*yawn*Arent you sleepy?What time is it?  
Rukawa:*looks at watch* O.O its 1:00 AM,wow i didnt think it would be so late.  
Mitsui:It sure is late....I havent notced...WE havent notced...  
Sendoh:So....are you going to sleep with those clothes?I think we should be wearing our pijamas RIGHT now..  
Kiyota:Yes,you are right...but I dont want to put my pijamas HERE!!Its full of...you  
Sendoh:You?  
Kiyota:People...  
Sendoh:So?Are you a drag queen and have a "pussy-cat"  
Kiyota:o.0 you are so rude...I dont have one!!  
Sendoh:OH!!I know,you are FAT,so?Nick Carter is fat,and still is a hottie ^^  
Rukawa:That guy sucks,I hate him,I thaught he was gay though  
Kiyota:Its not that either,anyways...It doesnt matter  
Sendoh:Good....  
Kiyota:(I dont want them to see my pijamas)  
*everybody put on their pijamas so anybody see them*  
Everybody:*finishes putting on their pijamas**blush*  
Sendoh:LOL YOU HAVE TEDDY BEAR PIJAMAS!!!!*has Barbie pijamas**blushes*  
Rukawa:My mother gave it to me as birthday present o.o...BARBIE???  
Sendoh:OOOOOOPS *grins*Its that im so cute with them,and Barbie...I always play barbie with my sister ^^  
Takano:o.o;;  
Kiyota:I have violet and teddy bear pijamas!!!Btter than PINK BARBIE Pijamas!!  
Ryota:My pijamas are green and have teddy bears...  
Mitsui:Red with teddy bears...though I like Rukawa´s better....I prefer blue,you know?:)  
Rukawa:*blushes*Thanks :]  
Sendoh: ...... I like blue too!!!  
Mitsui:I like it better!!:|  
Sendoh:NO!I DO!  
Mitsui:NO!!  
Fujima:Both are WRONG,I DO!!!!!   
*Fujima,Sendoh and Mitsui start fighting*  
Akagi,Uosumi,and Maki:STOP IIIT!!!!!!!!!!  
*they stop*  
Akagi:*punches Mitsui*  
Uozumi:*punches Sendoh*  
Maki:*punches Fujima*o.o;;  
Fujima:YOU are NOT MY captain!!You have NO right to punch me!  
Maki:o.o;;I know....  
  
Sendoh:Somebody hit my nail and really did something to it!You idiots!!You dont know HOW IT COSTS A "MANICUR"!!  
Fujima:SAME HERE,Sendoh!!  
Sendoh:Shut up,nobody asked for your opinion!!:|  
Fujima:*grabs Sendoh´s hair*  
Sendoh:STOP IT GODDAMNED LOVELY BOY!!YOU ARE HURTING MY HAIR!!!  
FujimaNOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION!!  
*everybody start hitting Sendoh and fujima until they both shut up*  
Nagano:Thats better,you two have girly voice when you shout!!. 


End file.
